the end
by DarkRealm87
Summary: discontinued, please ignore uless you want to flame some-one


The end

**alpha's pov**

_I was there at the beginning; must i see the end?_

_**creator**_

my name is Alpha, son of the creator who is the lady of existence. my brother ,Omega was away so there was nobody to stop me stupidly facing that monster. one word- ouch.

when I woke up my head was ringing, and i felt pain everywhere, then i considered something, there was something i could not quite bring back from the deep interior of my skull, who was I? a teenager, about seventeen crouched over me. "eat this" he said, " it'll make you feel better" he handed me little cubes of something, swallowing one I instantly felt better because they tasted heavenly, like pure niceness or something. The boy pocketed the rest of the cubes as i stood up. "who am i" i asked. "come with me, the boy said worry etched onto his face.

Behind me a dreadful baying started up. I turned around. There, in front of me there were a pack of dogs with fiery eyes. the boy cursed under his breath. i only caught one word "hellhounds" the boy got a sword from somewhere, it looked like it had come out of his pen! but that was a silly idea. the boy was fighting in vain. i closed my eyes, not wanting to see him being mauled to death but then i heard a very clear "what the...?" and I opened my eyes, all around the boy were cute little puppies. " how did you do that?" the boy asked in awe" "do what?" i asked "come with me" the boy said. Picking up a puppy I asked sceptically "to the dark side? I'll pass on that one" suddenly a shock ran through my body and i fainted. I woke up in a comfortable room with the little puppy from earlier licking my face. I placed the puppy on the floor. and got up, I was already fully dressed so i ran downstairs with the puppy at my heels. a centaur was at the head of a council of some sort discussing something.

The boy was in that group. "Percy? " the centaur asked. "all in Poseidon cabin" the boy started, so Percy was his name, I'd have to remember that "all two of you" somebody at the back sniggered "have agreed that the boy should stay in the big house for now because we have n idea who his parent is and, amusing as it would be, the Hermes cabin don't want to be turned into bunny rabbits half way through the night. a few people, mostly girls gave him admiring glances, so i guessed this guy was pretty popular, like he had saved the world, or something . i snuck back upstairs leaving the puppy to annoy people. suddenly some body at the back cried "is that him on the stairs?" "fine, we don't want him to know about this, council dismissed" . Percy came upstairs a couple of hours afterwards with a girl that looked very like him, a sister perhaps? ambush time! first a single little rabbit- look alike with a small bomb inside. i set it off after them. the girl scooped up the rabbit in her arms, i counted down 3,2,1... a swirl of confetti and glue exploded in her face. when it died down she looked like an owl had pooped rainbows on her. Percy did the only thing he could, he burst out laughing, soon he'd attract the attention of most of the camp. my work here was done.. but how to escape? then i realised that my little alcove was in fact a passage way, i wondered where it led to so i did the obvious thing and followed it, odd that in a place so occupied nobody had found this passage. as i was thinking that for the nine hundred and ninety seventh time i fell through a crack on the floor, into my room but when i looked up there was nothing there. all of a sudden a wave of tiredness passed over me and i fell asleep. the next day i got up, just as Percy was leaving the room. " are you feeling better" he asked i confirmed that i was. so he took me outside to a big arena "I've got to give you a tour of the facilities so i may as well start here, at the sword arena where you can practice at sword work." he pointed over to a building with smoke rising out of the roof, "they are the forges ,you can create weapons there" and finally he pointed to a cave on the hillside, "that's where you need to go if you are sent on a quest, the oracle of Delphi stays there". to be honest i wasn't actually paying any attention to him, though i was paying attention to somebody pickpocket some ugly girl who had come out of a cabin with a boar on it. as soon as Percy had gone away, i immediately headed to the forges, like some primordial instinct was willing me to create.

I didn't expect what I saw as i walked through the door, instead of old- style forges, like i had expected, there were new state of the art stuff. oddly, everybody inside seemed shocked too. "h..how..how in the name of Hades did that just happen" somebody stuttered. "how did what happen?" i asked, bemused. "there was a gold burst from the door and, and well this happened. hang on, your the new kid, aren't you, the one that turned the hellhounds into the puppies and keeps on making sheep with video cameras on the back spy when people are with their girlfriends doing stuff." then realising what he had said he blushed and said "oops, motor mouth, Er... i was spying on percy and annabeth.. honest!" but it was too late as everybody else laughed at him i set to work forging a weapon, i had no idea of the difference between any of the metals, so i forged a sword using all of them and also forged a gravity shield, which was a shield that empowered gravity, duh! as i later found out, they were very rare because they were very nearly impossible to forge.

later that day, the ugly girl came up to me for no reason and introduced me to her ritual, she dragged me into the toilets, while some cronies sniggered behind her. and tried to shove my head down the loo i closed my eyes as my head approached the water i muttered two words that came into my head, Acende, Dimante, suddenly the pressure on my back was released and i launched a spinning kick into her upside down face, upside down because a massive crystal was hanging her upside down, giving her a major wedgie i guess. as her support scattered. she shouted "currse you!" then i remembered my name. "alpha" i said as i walked off. "my name is Alpha, it means the beginning"

a few nights later it was capture the flag. the name is self-explanatory.

i geared up in battle armour. and joined my team. the cabins on the team i was on were poseidon, hermes, hades, athena, morpheus, and whoever my parent was. on the other team were ares, hestaphus, aphrodite, zeus and most of the minor godling's children. an even match, i was told. but then again, the poseidon cabin were awesome fighters and the athena cabin, well their mom _is_ the god of we were vastly outnumbered, we had one hundred and eighty three fighters, they had three hundred and sixty two. our plan was that i was to help the athena cabin were to protect the Poseidon cabin who would control the water in the stream to form an impassable barrier , while the Hermes cabin sent five squads as decoys. and Nico, who was from the Hades cabin was to do his shadow- walking thing to gain us the flag. the reason we needed so many people to defend two people is that the other cabins would try to break their focus, and also Clarisse had an electric spear and the boy in the zeus cabin could use the spear's electricity to destroy our barrier. i was assigned to percy, and as the conch horn blew and as the stream rose from it's banks the game began. Nico had only just disappeared when a huge swarm of demigods burst out of the clearing, and ran right into the water, knocking themselves out in the progress. Somebody behind me said, Ares cabin, strong but idiots. auddenly i realised something, if the Poseidon kids, could pass through water easily, and hades' kids could shadow travel, who said Zeus's son couldn't use lightning to get the flag? "pull back I shouted" "WHAT" athena's daughter, annabeth asked i explained about my 'lightning travel' theory. she said something that i couldn't hear, due to the thunder.

**annabeth's pov**

damnit, i had forgotten about the son of zeus being able to skytravel that meant it was a race between him and Nico. i glanced at percy only to see he was straining. sometimes i thought that being a child of Athena was easier than some of the other gods. we didn't get super powers but it isn't exactly hard to think? is it. suddenly he collapsed, he had been lifting most of the water and now he could barely help. most of the enemy had been knocked out in the initial strike, i figured we could take out the rest. and then i saw a gold flash in the corner of my eye. the new kid, alpha was floating about a foot in the air, asleep in some kind of golden cocoon with his messy hair floating around his head, and then a beam of supercharged light burst from his chest and supported the wall, Percy slumped and i ran to help him, he must have been really straining because he was out cold. then i heard commotion in the enemy ranks, alpha was awake and had powered into the enemy. knocking whoever was standing over he returned to his original positioning and let go, landing lightly on his toes. then Nico ran into the clearing, with the flag and a boy, about fifteen dragged behind him. alpha ran over immediately and stood over the boy. "omega?" he asked. alpha fell to the ground clutching his head, "damn instant memory retrieval" he cursed. the boy's eyes snapped open and a void appeared in his hand "who, who. who are you" omega asked

"your brother" alpha said simply

"don't have one" omega sneered

"ballet dancing minotaurs, no hang on, _proceeder memoire lecurlcisich" _alpha smiled as omega **(A/N as in "oh-mee-ga not "oh-may**-**ga")** blinked and stared. "Memory retrieval spell" " where the hades is that damn whorlex" he muttered "erm, not here, and what is a whorhlecks?" i answered

"i-i can't remember "he stuttered miserably.

but it has something to do with the end of an era, or was it a universe? any way its bad, and it's back." Afterwards Alpha, Omega, and Percy were taken to the infirmary. percy must of really over done himself, i watched in tears as the heart moniter slowed down beep!......beep!............beep!.....................................

beeeeeeeeeeeeeep, Percy was dead. i looked away. Hang on were alpha and omega............. glowing? It was true. alpha had a green aura around him and omega had red. suddenly a little spark popped out of them, each spark the colour of the corresponding person's aura the sparks merged and headed towards Percy. Percy glowed a shade of light blue as the sparks touched him. then the sparks returned to their owners and... silence. Beep!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Those sounds were, at the moment the most beautiful in the world. Percy's eyes blinked open "Annabeth?" he asked "why did I just see the underworld?" I hugged him. Relieved that I hadn't lost him, i let out an inaudible sigh. Nico barged in "did somebody just-" i shook my head.


End file.
